I'm Dooone!
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Jack is once again left with the neighbor's daughter, though she is now three years old. Just another drabble for fun. Kind of cute.


This is actually for MagnusSpark for sort of asking for another one. Which I wasn't planning at the time, but then I got this idea. So here we are. Hope you all like it.

Oh, and I'm taking, what is it? Creative liscence on their ages. Rosie is two/three and Jack's seventeenish. The others would, I think, technically moved out by then. But whatever. They're all...uh...visiting. Sure...

**Disclaimer**

* * *

It was cold in Detroit, the time jast as fall is ending, but just before winfter starts. Jack Mercer was trailing just behind his brothers as they wandered the streets. He wasn't entirely sure where they were going, only that no one had said he couldn't tag along. So he followed after, his cold hands shoved deep into the pockets of his hoody. And that was when Terror swooped down on him from across the street.

"Jack! Jack Mercer!" All four boys stopped and turned to see Mrs. McDonald hurrying across the street with a dark-haired girl on her hip. Jack tried to duck behind his brothers, but Bobby caught him and held him in place. The brunette pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the small group, all smiles as she greeted them.

"Jack, I have a favor to ask you. I know this is last minute, and kind of out of the blue, but I was hoping you could look after Rose for a couple of hours." She smiled toothily at him, though it faltered just slightly when she glanced at the brothers again. "Of course, if...if this is a bad time, I can find someone else..."

"No, no, Mrs. McDonald," Jerry thew an arm over Jack's shoulder, helping disguise Bobby's grip on the back of the hoddy as he continued, "Jack'd love to help out. Wouldn't you?"

"Oh, that would be _such_ a help!" Mrs. McDonald handed off Rose to Angel and turned, calling back, "She potty-trained, s o she'll tell you when she has to go to the bathroom."

Jack was forced to endure several minutes of laughter and teasing. Angel and Bobby started it, but even Jerry took his jabs. A lot of it was along the lines of calling him things like: "Mama Jack" and "Nanny Boy". Jack waited it out patiently, Rosie transterring her little hand from Angel's grip to Jack's as she stood watching them.

They finally stopped, and Bobby patted his youngest brother on the shoulder. "Well, you better go and play with all the other little girls, Jackie."

"Why can't I come?"

"It ain't exactly for little girls," Angel pointed at Rosie, who was busy trying to blow a spit bubble large enough that she could see it.

Jack considered protesting, thought better of it, and started back up the sidewalk. Rosie hurried, working her little legs to keep up with the longer strides. He could hear his brothers still laughing as they continued in the other direction.

"Where ah we going?" Rosie clung to his hand, using it to recover when she tripped over a crack. Jack didn't answer and she tugged on his fingers, "Can I wide on yoh showders?"

Jack took a deep breath, sighed, and stopped. "Sure. Turn around."

"Yay!" Rosie danced around so she was standing in front of him with her back to him. He scooped her up and over his head until she was perched on his shoulders.

"Where now, Rosie?"

"I dunn-_OH_!" She bounced excitedly and nearly over-balanced Jack into the street. "Park! I wanna go to the park!"

---

The park was crawling with people, most of them under ten years, and possesed only one fairly large playset, six swings, a small childdren's area, and two benches. Jack wasn't sure how long he sat on the sqings watching Rosie climb and crawl on every inch of the playset. It /felt/ like several hours. Rosie had wanted to swing twice, and each time had dragged him onto the playset to follower her around until another little kid distracter her. Now she was coming off the set and running to him yet again.

"What now, Rosie?" Jack stood as she reached him. "Do you want to swing again?"

"No!" She was dancing on the spot, "I have to pee!"

"What?"

"I have to go _pee_!" Rosie contined to dance on the spot and Jack scanned around in panic. The park's bathrooms had been locked a week earlier and his house was two blocks away. He grabbed her and sprinted toward the house.

---

Jack gently kicked open the door and set the squirming girl down. "Go, _go_! In the hall!"

Rosie ran in the direction he pointed and he followed more slowly. Evelyn Mercer met him at the door fo the kitchen, smiling.

"Jack, sweetheart. What are you doing home before the others?"

"Mrs. McDonald asked me to look after Rosie."

Mrs. Mercer patted him on the shoulder, "The others left?" Jack dhrugged and his mom smiled again. "Well, I made cookie for you two." She winked and disappeared back into the kitchen. Jast as rosie called from the bathroom.

"I'm do-o-one!"

* * *

Ta-da! Rosie is drawing out "done" there, not saying anything crazy.


End file.
